Daybreak english version
by w-e-i-r-d-b
Summary: Koukou... it is very light... not so go doing summary as you see but it is a good story
1. Chapter 1

Well this will be my English version of a story that I'm currently writing in Spanish (so if you know Spanish you could read it too… I'm in chapter 4 right now!) and I really hope I could write it without grammar problems (something a little bit impossible cause I'm bad at English) It would be great if someone offers to be my beta… no one?

**Daybreak**

Chapter 1: Light my Darkness

Everyone is different, and everyone have different things, different hair, lips, and eyes. I'm different from anyone… or at least that was what I think a few months ago before I meet my brother… my twin brother. We were, no, we are exactly the same, we are like a mirror, the only way you could know witch one is the one you are looking for is for the length of the hair, his hair is longer than mine.

I always make fun of the people that loves themselves but when I knew my brother I found that I was exactly the same. I fall in love with him… he that looks just like me, but no in the personality, his personality is very different from mine. Sometimes I think badly of some people, he is very innocent; I prefer to act immediately, he goes with the wind. He is very shy but he usually tells me a lot of his things, sometimes he keep them to himself; instead I tell him everything, but there is something that I've never told him and it is how much I love him. We love each other but I've noticed that I love him more and in a different way… but I can't find a way to tell him.

Since we met w ego to the same school just like our friends, we don't want to be separated again. After school we used to go to my house, sometimes he stays to a sleepover, sometimes we go to his place and stays there too. To sleep me wear only my boxers because I'm warmer at night but he prefers to wear his pants and a t-shirt cause him is always cold. He prefers to sleep with a tiny and a bit hard pillow; I prefer a big and fluffy one. When we talk about ice cream he is chocolate and I'm vanilla, in food he loves sea food and I die for meat. I could have fun playing with my own shadow at daylight, he prefers to hide in the shadows because he hates sun, he is more a night person and the moon light makes him smile. He lives with our dad and I live with our mother. She loves us a lot just like dad but sometimes he is hard with Kouji, he expects a lot of my brother, and this is what to keeps chain in decisions.

By now I'm a little afraid to speak to him, afraid to tell him how do I feel and afraid to the possibility that he rejects me even if I know he wouldn't. I know he is going to accept me no matter what, even if it is estrange. I'm going to tell him, I'm not going to continue living with this inside myself; I just have to wait for an opportunity. I could tell him today when he go to my place, right alter school, maybe when we are eating or before we go to bed but no after that… if not I'm not going to do it.

It was hard to pay attention in classes with all this in my head, having him sit at my side looking at me, asking for my notes, living me a pencil or borrowing my eraser. I felt the hurry to pass my arm behind his shoulder just when Takuya makes a joke on Kouji. Takuya takes away Kouji's rubber without him notice it. His hair now spread all over his shoulders… his hair was very long almost at his waist, it fits well on him.

At first he doesn't know what was happening, he just sep looking at me like asking what was the problem with Takuya, why was he making fun of him. His face was a mix of expressions, his eyes asked me a lot of questions like 'why is he laughing?' and 'Did I have something weird on my face?' but his hair makes me the impression I was talking to a girl. It took him a while to understand what was wrong. His first reaction was to hit Takuya with his book, he really looks angry about the joke. He grabs his rubber and tied his hair again, he doesn't care for the girls that were there asking him to keep it without the rubber, he never pays attention to them.

Hi was like the light, where the light goes everyone pays attention. Everyone pays attention to him wherever he goes even is he doesn't ask for it. But he as a light likes to be with the shadows, he says he doesn't like attention, he doesn't like people starring at him, less if they were touching him like he was a statue, he only let do that to his friends and me. We like the silence specially when we want to think, I don't care for the noises, I could live with it but Kouji can't. When there's a lot of noise he loose control so easy and usually explodes, he was going to explode a lot of times specially when he is around Takuya. Onli my darkness calm him and keeps him serene. Even if we are twin people pays him more attention than me, I don´t care because I prefer to be aside, I prefer to look everything from this perspective. I love the light, I love my brother, I protect him from the people hiding him in my darkness, I give him an special place in my heart.

For the end of the day I found us in the door just to go home. We used to walk and talk about our day, but today we were a little bit silence. I keep thinking all the way how could I express my feelings but I notice he was to quiet… what could he be thinking? Maybe I could ask him that just to break the ice…

"Etto… What are you thinking Kouji?" – He doesn't answer my question; he just keeps himself looking at the floor lost in his mind. When my words get into his brain he looks a little afraid and a bit lost.

"Nee… nothing… what were you thinking?"

"Me? You first! I ask you first" – I could have told him in that moment but I prefer to hear him first. He was thinking in something important to him; I knew it for the way he has reacted.

"Nothing! I just was thinking in test next week. You?"

"Humm.. I believe you but not at all. I was thinking in us" – I see his face trying to see his reaction. His cheeks were with a pink shade… could it be a good reaction? - "it's just… I don't know what you are going to think about this but I… I love you so much… it's been a while of that… at first it was like a simple brotherly love but know it has become bigger"

"…" – He just stays there in the middle of the street without words, he doesn't even move.

"I didn't even know how you are going to react… I think it was better to keep it that for me, I just want you to know because I couldn't continue living with this… if I didn't tell you this I was never going to. Please forgive me for what I say?" - I was there stand at his side with my heart in his hands waiting for an answer, any answer. I don't like to wait… it makes me feel like he doesn't love me. But he looks like he was looking for some words, maybe to shut up myself, I was scared but he looks more like he has lost his voice.

"Niichan… I…" - That sounds more like a no or was he nerveous - "I love you too. I feel a bit strange when I'm at your side, you know me well and you know I'm not good for this kind of things but there is no one for me other than you" – He hug me and puts his head in my shoulder… we keep walking. For me it was a magic moment because I feel that my courage was for something good. Now who could say that the light and the darkness couldn't be together?

**TBC…**

Well it was the end of this first chapter. I really hope you could understand me I speak Spanish and I can speak English but I couldn't write it correctly because I prefer to sleep when teacher explain us grammar. So if anyone feel generous today and want to help this poor in grammar girl…. Any help is welcome!

If you are a generous, lovely, sweet….. and all those things person…. Could you please write me a review? Just to make me feel good and make me smile here in my bed… Did I say I was sick?... Damm flu! .


	2. Dark my Lightness

Well this is my second chapter… I don't know if you like this story… so please write a review for me!

The first chapter was easier for me to translate but this ones was a bit hard so I don't know if it has mistakes or not. I think it has a lot of grammar mistakes so please excuse me! I really need a beta now! Offers? Someone wants to apply?

Chapter 2: Dark my Lightness

I love to sleep with my brother; I love to feel his arms around myself. His body was warm, especially at night. When I sleep without him I used to look for something to replace him. I'm too big to sleep with my father, that and the fact the he was with my new stepmother now and I didn't know her well to ask that. So when I wasn't with him the big pillow of my bed have to replaced him but the pillow was not him.

I could say that I have two faces. One is the face I use more, it is my favorite one but I hate it. With this one I can have all the attention wherever I go. It is so powerful that I just need to put one foot on the classroom and immediately I have ten people saying hello and asking me how I was. I don't like to be the one in the middle of the world, I don't like people starring at me like an odd bug, and I like attention but not too much.

My other face was the one who creates the first one but it is exactly the opposite. Usually I used this face to claim for attention in my own house because dad prefers to ignore me sometimes, especially because he is tired from his day at work. I know it is a bit stressing to be all the day working, he returns home very tired and the only thing he ask me is how was school, he wants to know my grades and if I'm number one or not and the is the reason I have to study very hard… it is my only way to speak with him.

But with my brother I can be myself. He is the one that knows me better and the one who pays me attention even if I didn't ask for it. I don't need to make me the interest one or act like the good boy… with him I can be me…

That's the way I am; in the school and with my friend I'm the cool one, the one everyone pays attention; in my house I'm the good boy, the good son my father ask me to be, always good, always responsible; with my brother I'm just a normal kid, just like everyone else. I was happy to know that thanks to him I was still alive and I haven't got lost in my self. In one moment it was hard for me to describe myself when I was asked to. I prefer to left those questions in blank… it was possible to get lost in that way? Now, I can admit that I was lost trying to please people, that was until my brother rescue me and found just the same moment we first met.

Now I'm sitting in my desk with a paper and a pencil in front of the big question… who I am? I am normal? Normal people doesn't have so may faces as I have, at my age everyone shows as they are and I'm not transparent as a glass, my brother is transparent because he says what he thinks and feels. My brother says that I'm like the light and he is like the darkness but if I'm the light then why do I feel so alone? He as the darkness he is can befriend with everyone. I, in that darkness, feel peacefully because no one can see me, because without light no one can see me how I really am, I can take out my mask.

Like the light I am everyone follows me even if my behavior was not good, with light everyone shows what they pretend, what they are not. In darkness we are the same that is why we can't recognize each other, that are why everyone feels more comfortable there, there's no need to go to the light. They say darkness is tricky but that can't be because I found there the peace, comprehension and a lonely place where I can think, a place never seen before… but if I stay all the day thinking then I am looking for loneliness, I'm alone all he day…

People doesn't pay attention to my brother Esther but he doesn't care for it, he is happy in his own way. It is obvious that everyone pays him attention when he was younger and I'm talking about my real mother and my grandmother. He being the darkness and staying close to me never disappear, otherwise, it looks like I tend to hide myself behind him, at his side my shinny light turns off and I just became a simple candle.

I remember the other day he spoke to me seriously, it was the first time he told me he loves me. I stay frozen by a minute, no because I didn't like what I heard it's just that I… was surprised, I have been thinking the same. I love him too, at the beginning I didn't know if it was for seeing him all the day since the day we met or it was because fit in a lot of thing, after all we were twins… no? We have live separated from each other and we just know for the first time a few month ago but we never act like two perfect unknown, I just feel like if I haven't see him for a couple of days and that's all… could it be the twin connection everyone talks? It doesn't matter now because since that day we were closer than ever, it wasn't a simple brotherly love, it wasn't a friendly love either… we have past that.

When we were at the department that afternoon we lunch together then we lay on the couch to match some TV. He was in the right side of the couch as I stay at the left. Time past and my body was feeling tired and slowly fall on the couch, I was sleepy in my brother's legs. My eyes half closed were fighting to stay open but it was a lost fight.

I don't remember the exactly moment I fall sleep but I woke up in other place, I woke up in my brother's bed, just at his side, he was sleeping too. I look throw the window and it was already dark outside; mom will be here in any moment. I went out of the bedroom to breath fresh air but first I stop for a glass of water. I feel alone but I didn't want to wake up my brother, he was tired too, like if he hasn't sleep well yesterday. I walk out of the department and stay there waiting for mom. I look out from the balcony but I couldn't see her come, it was windy now so I decide to get in to the house and grab my jacket but the door close just in my face. I was cold but I didn't want to knock the door because I still didn't want to wake up my brother, I just prefer to wait… mom will be here in any minute.

I lay my body supporting my back with the door; I hug my legs trying to bring some kina of warm into my body. The sky was clean of clouds and the moon in a banana shape was smiling at me, does she knows what had happen to me? I close my eyes to speak with her and tell her my day… I stay there for ten minutes more and less until my brother open the door. When he opens the door I fell inside the house, I lay with my face looking at him, he looks worried, and his hands reached mines and help me to stand up. I feel like a moron because I didn't accept them, I can stand up alone. He doesn't care about my behavior, he looks used to it but he keeps offering his hands.

"It was a bad idea to go out without a jacket" – he was right but what he doesn't know was that the door closes alone. Two seconds later mom arrives home.

"Hello sons… How are you two? How was school today?" – that was the favorite question of dad but mom use it too when she was very tired after a long day of work.

"Hello mother, we were waiting for you. Let's go to eat something so you can go early to sleep" – we get into the house. Kouichi warms the food meanwhile I set the table.

"How was your day today? Kouji you haven't say anything today. Is everything alright?" – It was true, I haven't said a word, and I was distracted since the moment she comes. My first reaction was to give her a kiss.

"Yes, everything was fine!" – Everything was fine since afternoon, what my brother told me was definitely good to me. She smiles with satisfaction, I never tell my things to other people because I didn't like to bother other people, that and the fact that I was not used to express my feelings like that.

"If you ask me I have to say that it was a good day for me. Do you remember my homework last night? They gave me a good grade. And everything is fine with us… ne Kouji?" - I blush. I was not a talkative person and he saying mom that… of course he doesn't say a lot but… I didn't know what could mom could say… and if she doesn't like the idea?

"You look a little bit warm! How are you feeling? Are you sick? Got fever?" – I like beeing here with mom, I didn't even try to claim attention with her because she already pays to much attention to us, we were her live.

"No, I'm fine!" - I smile at him trying to gain his trust. We went to eat; dinner was nice, very peaceful. Mom goes to bed earlier, she was so tired… and Kouichi and I went to our room. Before we knew our feelings I used to get dress in front of my brother but now… now I feel a bit different… nonsense. Why do I feel this way? To stop thinking in that I prefer to go to the bathroom to get dress and wash my teeth. When I finish and return to the room my brother was turning off the lights. He lies on his bed dressed only in his boxers; I get in bed like a polar bear.

I felt like something was happening, something like he was calling me, I feel my body like an iron that asks me to go to my brother. I stand up without noticed and walk just to my brother's bed.

"Can I sleep with you?" – he opens his eyes and make me some space at his side with smile. I lay down at his side hugging my pillow as I used to until I feel his arms around my waist, he was hugging me… I love to sleep in this bed… I love to be with my brother…

TBC…

Do you like my story? Really? If you like it please give me a review! And as I say before please forgive my grammar mistakes or any kind of mistake I have writing this.. I'm just Peruvian girl that speaks Spanish and English too but doesn't know how to write correctly nn

Oh And I have to thanks the ones who left me a review for the first chapter: GaliGirl and tasha wells


	3. Playing in the day

Well this is chapter three, I take my time to translate it because…well because it is hard for me and I still looking for a beta 

I really hope you like my story, and I hope that it is well written too if not then sorry for my grammar.

**Daybreak**

**Chapter 3: Playing in the Day**

Next morning I woke up hugging my brother. It was a very warm night at his side. I like the how does he came at my side to sleep just like a little boy. I like how he turns red especially when he doesn't have the control of any kind of situation. I woke up trying not to move him so he could rest a little more. I like to wake up very early in the morning to help mom making breakfast. I didn't want to wake him up because dad always wakes him up earlier than me so he could get out with the dog.

Mom was boiling water when I came in into the kitchen; she loves to fix breakfast when we were together. When I was alone she does it too but these days she does it better. Menu for breakfast was warm milk, bread and eggs; we didn't eat that but lately mom likes to watch cooking shows and she had decided to change some things in our eating.

-"Where is your little brother?"

-"He is in our room, he needs to sleep. You know dad wakes him up early"

-"Ok… What are you guys going to do today?" – It was a good question, we haven't plan anything at all – "Are you going to go with your friends? Because I have to do some shopping but first I need to finish what I didn't yesterday at work. I don't want extra work for Monday."

-"Don't worry mom. Do what you have to do. I will stay here with Kouji doing homework then maybe we could get out to play with our friends" - that was a good plan for me, al least it has work for us quite a while.

-"Ok. Breakfast Hill be ready in ten minutes so it would be better if you could try to wake up your brother" – But it was not necessary, he was already there stand up by the door.

-"Are you going out mom? I think that today we will be at home together" – I look at mom, she looks very sorry.

-"I know honey but I can't stop doing it; it is part of my work to keep everything in order. I promise you that next week I'll spend all the day with you to".

-"But next week I'll stay with dad but don't worry I know those things are important" – Mom was very sorry alter that conversation but as Kouji said those things were important. Kouji and I clean the table and began to do homework. We were good students, we make homework as fast as we can so we can enjoy the rest of the day together. We cooked together, I tell him what to do because he doesn't know how to make lunch. We eat alone alter we finished to clean our own disaster. It was noon now so we decide to walk. We put our jackets for the cold and the hats mom has sewed.

Weather was not bad today, a little windy but it was normal in autumn. The leaves of the trees were all over the sidewalks and some pounds of dark water were at some spots of the street. We can jump some pounds but some were too big so we have to walk them by the side. We walk where our feet guide us, we didn't have a final destiny but on our way we found Jumpei, it looks like he was going to go to Tomoki's house so they can go together to Takuya's.

-"Don't you want to come with me? We can be together at Takuya's house to spend the rest of the day and watch movies eating candies… what do you say? It was not going to be the same without you guys!" - I didn't have any problem to go to Takuya's place but I didn't know if Kouji has one. He stares at me like asking me if I want to stay, I answered that I really didn't care; it was the same for me. Jumpei keeps looking to us waiting for any kind of answered in silence. – "Do you have any decision?"

-"Ok! Let's go!" – The three of us keep walking and jumping all over the pounds. We pick up Tomoki and continue our way this time to Takuya's place that it was a bit far from us. The pounds were getting bigger as we were getting closer to our final destiny, Jumpei has to carry Tomoki so he could past some pounds, he was the smallest one of the group, and meanwhile Kouji and I help each other. Izumi was already sitting at Takuya's living room. When we get in we try to warm ourselves drinking hot cocoa that Takuya's mom offers us.

-"The true is that I wasn't expecting you guys. Nowadays you prefer to spend your weekends alone, you forgot us"

-"In our way we found Jumpei, we didn't know you were together all weekends watching movies"

-"Oh yes, we like to play but today is a bad day to play outside, that was why I invited them to watch movies" - Takuya takes out a box of the closet. The box was full of movies. – We have to choose one or two movies now… what do you want people?" – There were a lot of movies there and all of them show the preferences of the Kambara family very well. Most of them were cartoons that were for Takuya's younger brother, a boy a Tomoki's age, kids prefers cartoons. In other hand they have a lot of terror and suspense movies, his father loves that kina of movies, Takuya's taste were more of action just like his personality.

-"Do you have something that doesn't have action or violence?" – Izumi was not happy for those kina of movies. – "Well, I figure this up so I bring some movies from my house" – Now Izumi takes out of her bag a bunch of movies. All of her selections were to romantic and sweet for the rest of us. I hate girl's movie.

-"Well I bring comedy ones!" – Jumpei has brought his own movie collection too.

-"I have some movies too! Mine are cartoons… I don't know if you like cartoon ones but they are the only ones my parents allow me to watch" – The discussion of what movie match first started and after ten minutes they didn't agree in anything. Takuya finally brings a solution.

-"All right! We put names of the movies we want to watch and the lucky will decide. Kouji will choose the lucky paper" – Everyone writes their own preferences, I choose a suspense movie, I like those kina of movies but there were some that makes me nervous. Everyone were crossing their fingers to win but what we all pray was for Izumi's one not to won.

-"And the chosen movie is… who wants to see 'Darkness'?" – That was my movie! Everyone has to accept my suggestion and prepared to see the movie. Jumpei reads the DVD box to know what the movie was about and thanks me for the election, after that he runs at Izumi's side. Tomoki was the only one that has to go and watch movies with Takuya's brother.

The movie was good I'm not going to deny it. In the big couch were Takuya, Izumi that could stop screaming, and Jumpei that was trying to calm her down. Kouji and I sit down a little far from the rest. I noticed that Kouji was nervous and was looking for my hand to squeeze it. I didn't say anything; it was normal to show emotions and for him was a bit hard. When the movie finish everyone had screamed at least once, Izumi's screams were the louder one and have been scarier than the movie. It was late now so we decided to return home as fast as we can. At night things were scarier especially if you have to walk alter seeing that movie. The dark of the night didn't let us see the pounds in our way so when we finally reach the house our pants were al wet and with mood in the legs. Mom was already at home watching TV.

-"Hi! So how was your day?" – Mom was a little worry when she saw our pants. She pulls it out to wash it. We put our pajamas so we can walk in the house; she was not going to let us be outside any more until next day. We have a little lunch with mom before bedtime. Tomorrow was Sunday and Kouji has to go back with dad at noon to spend the week with him, we will meet again next weekend to be together but before that we have to survive the whole week in school between classes.

-"Kouichi?"

-"Yes?"

-"Can I sleep with you again? I don't want to be alone in my bed"

-"Did the movie get scared you?" – He stays quite for a while trying to think my question or probable looking for a good answered. I like the way he thinks but he has to learn to answer according the way he feels and not to be in grace with the others.

-"A little… but I think that you were the only one that noticed" – he stays in silence again – "Kouichi? Do you think that it is good to… well… thinking what happen the other day… you know… is it right that we feel this? I mean… we are brothers… maybe we shouldn't…"

-"I was thinking the same but I got a conclusion" – Now I have all his attention – "If I love you and you love me then we didn't need to care. We can't live wondering what the others thinks about us, everyone have their own things and we can't depend on the rest denying our tastes and feelings just to be in grace with them. To love is not a felony… isn't it?"

-"No… but… we are brothers… we shouldn't"

-"We haven't do anything wrong. We didn't harm anyone. How can I explain you Kouji that we shouldn't do things just because they are good or bad, we have to do them because that's the way how we feel? Nobody can order you to do something if you don't want to do it" – I get closer to him and give him a kiss on his cheek – "How many time were you thinking that?"

-"Since… a while a think… I was scared to tell you for what we spoke Friday but the true is that I don't know if it is ok or not…"

-"Maybe you didn't noticed but you will see little by little" – We get inside the bed to sleep. We hug each other to sleep, it was weird to find comfort in that way, I like my brother to be direct… he did it sometimes but it was becoming more frequently… I like him to express his feelings openly even if he doubted inside especially with the fact to show completely to others.

Next morning I woke up hugging my pillow, Kouji was already awake because I didn't see him in any spot of my room. I get out of my room into the living; mom was sit at the dinner.

-"Kouji?"

-"He is parking his staff, now is getting his clothes out of the laundry" – Mom was sewing some things for the living. Usually on Sundays everything was a little fast. When Kouji returns with dad he usually does early for lunch. Sometimes he stays until noon but others dad calls him to return as fast as he can or he comes to pick him up. When Kouji was not at home I stay only with mom and we spend the noon very peacefully. We stay at the living room reading or listening music, if there were a lot of homework then I use the time to finish it.

Kouji gets out of the bathroom ready to go. He was wearing his jacket, scarf and hat all of them make by mom. His backpacks were at the door, the school one and the one he brings full of clothes for weekend. He picks up his pencil case he was forgetting at the table.

-"You have to eat breakfast"

-"I can't now, I love to but I have to take the train that goes at nine to be at home by ten. Dad wants to eat at a restaurant today and I still have to leave my things at home"

-"You have at least to take a sandwich or something to eat on your way. The breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" – Mom took some chocolate biscuits and put them in his backpack asking him to eat them in the train. She kissed his cheek and let him go.

-"See you later Kouichi! Remember next week you have to go to my place!" – I remember it perfectly that I have to go to his place next week. It was a little far from here but I didn't have any problem to travel.

-"Yes I know! We are going to see each other at school tomorrow son don't be late!" – I remind him. Usually hi was late on Mondays, the other days he was there at time, I didn't know if it was because he stays sleep or what else. Kouji gets out of the house carry all his stuff, the way to the train station was short but carrying all his things plus the pounds in the streets… I was completely sure he was going to have problems to get into the train. I run to change my clothes and hurry up to reach him. It was windy outside, wind hits hard and menaces to blow my hat. It was difficult to walk especially when something invisible pushes you. I try and I reach him three streets down mine. He was stand at the corner under the light box waiting for the green light. I was in time to help him, without me he would had miss his train. He thanks me and before he enters into the train he gives me a kiss… in my lips. I couldn't react in time, I didn't know what to do but it was too late because the doors of the train closed at my face and then… he was gone. He was waving his hands, his eyes trying not to look directly into my eyes but his cheeks were all red. I didn't get mad with him, I was angry because he was still trying to hide his feelings and he was still believing that it was bad and forbbiben… when was he going to understand that to love was not bad? I would prefer to give that first step… his kiss has been simple and innocent but strong enough to move my floor… if this little and innocent kiss has been like this how was going to be a real one?

**TBC**

Left a review please to know what you think about it.


	4. Playing in the night

**Daybreak**

**Chapter 4: Hiding in the Night**

I was going home sitting alone in on of the compartments of the train, I was feeling a little weird about the kiss I gave to my brother before I got in the train. I know that I shouldn't feel in that way about my brother, I was a little impulsive in that moment but I couldn't resist anymore. The way home seems shorter when I was thinking about my brother and how I spend the weekend with him and mom… I was going to se him again tomorrow at school but mom… to see her I have to wait about two weeks that is the time to go to her home again. Our lives have change, trip was long but it was a good time.

I get out of the train carrying my clothes and my school books, I climbed the ladders and run into the principal door of the train station, Crossed the street and walk all through the avenue… turned left three blocks then turned right tour more blocks down, turned in a corner and I was finally at home. Temperature was a little hot inside the house cause outside was freezing, my hands were a little sleep because of the cold and my nails have a purplish color. Dad and mom were already waiting for me at the living room reading the newspaper; I left my stuff in the front door and went inside to say hello.

-"I'm home!" – dad looked at me while he was reading and mom smiled at me as soon as I enter.

-"You run out of time! I need food! Why are you so late?" – mom look with a reproached llok to dad.

-"I woke up a little late and have to take the train with stops. I'm sorry"

-"It's alright. Kouichi is coming next week? – mom ask in time just to change the subject.

-"Yes, he told me he was coming"

-"Stop talking and get into the car!" – dad left the newspaper at the table and goes out of the house, he seems very hungry, that was the only explanation for his bad humor. My dad was used to eat always at the same hour.

-"Are you mad because I'm late?" – I asked him just in case, it is good to be sure so that's how I know how to react in front of him.

-"I don't think it is a good idea. Yesterday your dad have a bad day and to day he just hake up a little moody. Don't worry he will be fine after dinner" – I stay quiet and trust in her instinct to solve this kind of mystery's.

At three o'clock we went to a traditional restaurant that was located in the principal avenue. His bad humor stays with him all the day and the bad part of this was that he really was getting me upset. We tried not to upset him more in the rest of the day. What I did was to disappeared and stay in my room for the rest of the day and didn't get out until she call me to eat, I couldn't say I was not hungry because that could make thinks a bit… difficult.

-"So what did you do the whole weekend?"

-"I was with my brother. We did homework together and then we took a ride, go seen some movies with our friend at Takuya's house. We return to home early to spend time with mom too.

-"You didn't help clearing anything?"

-"Well… I help in the kitchen!"

-"That's great! How was school? Did you finish all your homework? Did you study? Any test for tomorrow?" – Dad ask me to many things in so little time… sometimes I think it was to make me feel bad, like he was trying to bother me.

-"School was fine, I already did all the homework with Kouichi and there is not going to be any test for tomorrow"

-"I don't care about it. You should know everything in anytime. After dinner we are going to go upstairs to test you"

-"But dad… there is no test for tomorrow!"

-"I don't care about it! You should be the best!" – Dad always said that. We stay that night studying every single book for tomorrow until eleven o'clock, hopefully I keep myself awake even when my brain was begging for rest. Only when dad was sure I know everything he let me rest. My bed was cold… could this be because it was freezing outside?

Next morning I woke up because of the sound of the alarm. I took a shower because I couldn't do it yesterday night for obvious reasons. I dressed and run to take the train. Hopefully I get in school in time, just before the bell runs. But I sep running until I get into my desk to lay and die. Takuya who sit in front of me have his eyes on me all the time… a hand touch my back and bring me back to earth…

-"Did you have a bad day yesterday?"

-"I need to sleep Kouichi… I really need to sleep!"

-"So you stay awake until what tour this time?"

-"Studying? Are we having a test today?" Takuya grab the book that was closer to him and try to study something.

-"There is no test for today! My dad loves to make me study even if there is no test! When he did that he forgot the time. We stay awake until eleven" – I try to find comfort in the desk putting my backpack like a pillow but was impossible and to turn things against me the teacher comes into the classroom. The whole class Kouichi tries to keep me awake but my eyes close all the time but Takuya was getting advantage of this situation and through me pieces a his eraser.

-"Mister Kambara we are not in war so please stop shooting your friend. Mister Kimura… I know you are trying hard to keep mister Minamoto awake and… MISTER MINAMOTO! Could you please pay attention? I'm going to give you a very important announces!" – I was already awakening with the double mention of my second name but I still need to sleep. – "As I was saying, this year in the especial week of lecture we are representing an act. The play was chosen by the teachers of the area. The play is 'Snowhite' and the part will be choosing by lucky, every part except the principal one" – I was feeling that this was going to be an unpleasant surprise by the time she was walking between the disks. – "Our 'Snowhite' is a character that has specific characteristics. What I want now is find the one that is going to take this part of the play and I want you to choose him o she. Snowhite was very pale like snow and her hair was very black so… do you have someone on mind?" – It was like the teacher has Kouichi or me in her twisted mind because she just stands up by our desk.

Everyone begin to think who could act for the play. I try to be invisible because it was a matter of time for our names to be spoken. I was suspecting in everyone, everyone could say my name but what I didn't expect was for my best friend to say it…

-"Kouichi and Kouji! Both of them fit in the character! They have very black hair" – I was wishing by the time to have a time machine to have time to get sick and stay at home... I was going to kill Takuya.

-"I was thinking in them too but we have to choose just one of them. The other one could be in the play only if the other gets sick or something bad like that. Now choose one!" – Everyone write a name in a piece of paper… only one of us will be the one and I couldn't stop wishing for my brother to get the play. I hate to act especially in front of a lot of people… and if I forgot the lines? When the papers were wrote the teacher takes her time to count all the votes… silence was killing me and my hands were sweating and I couldn't stop shaking… for a little moment I feel Kouichi's hand taken mine to give me some strength…

-"Kouji you will be our Snowhite!"

-"No! This couldn't been happening to me! I'm a boy! Couldn't this being preformed by a girl? Why me?"

-"Your classmate have choose you for the play so you can't let them down, we trust you two" – I stay in silence… I didn't like the idea of everyone trusting in me but they were really trusting in me… We haven't even start and I was beginning to feel the pressure.

-"Don't worry Kouji, no one is going to make fun of you. Take it easy… we could learn our part together"

-"I don't care about that… it is just… I have to wear a dress, the practices, the public, people staring at me, I have to tell this to dad and mom and our mother. I don't have problems with them but I don't know how is going to take this dad…"

-"And what is he going to say? The class and the teacher choose you… you couldn't do anything"

-"Kouichi… he is going to make me learn everything, he is not going to let me rest until the play is over" – Dad was a perfectionist and a little bit obsessive in everything. Everything that was related to him must be perfect and this has to be apply even with the garbage. Maybe the problem for me was not dad pressuring me o people starring at me… I think it was that I really didn't want to disappoint him.

After the classes we were ask to stay a little bit so we could begin reading the scripts. I was not the only one who disagrees with the rolls. Izumi was going to be the stepmother and witch of the play, she doesn't like to be the ugly one but she decide to take this like a personal thing. I was scared when I found that the prince was going to be Takuya. It was a horrible for me to have to be the princess of the tale to have now for the prince my best friend. The other boys and girls were the dwarfs, the mirror, and the animals of the woods. Other boys that were more lucky than me were in charge of the lights, stage, the music, sounds and another group of noisy girls were the ones in charge to prepare the costumes

-"Kouji… come" – Kouichi calls me when the first reunion finished to picks up our backpacks and return to home. We get out of the school and walk down to the train station – "I would like to talk to you… about something"

-"What do you want to talk about? Is there any problem Kouichi? If you want you can play Snowhite…" - Kouichi's tone of voice sounds a bit discourage so I tried to calm him down with a silly answer… I know he will never accept my part in the play.

-"Look… it is about yesterday and us…"

-"I know I shouldn't do that, I'm really sorry, excuse me please. It was not my intention to bother you but I promise I will never do that again and if you wish not to see me anymore then I can go, really I understand it, I…"

-"For God's sake! I was not going to tell you that I don't like it! I was going to tell you that I like it, it just took me by surprise. You didn't have to apologize, everything is fine between us, there's nothing wrong, nothing to regret!"

-"So?"

-" I just wanted to tell you that I like the fact that you give that first step, I didn't want to make you do it but I was thinking in that too" – we get out of the stairs and search for my train – "I love you so much Kouji… hope you didn't have any doubt about it" – I just close my eyes to think a little better in his words that were still traveling across my brain. No one says that to me in these days, just him. I was the one surprised this time when I feel his lips. It was my wish to stay with him in that moment and never return home but if I didn't get that train then I couldn't get it in an tour at least. I get in the train but all the way I feel like I was floating. I walk to my house thinking in him, shouldn't be in that way because I almost get killed by three cars. I run into my house directly into my room, I through my backpack and fell in my bed. This was a good day after all… even if I was 'Snowhite'…

I wanted to sleep but I began ping my homework and study everything just in case dad ask for it today. I eat dinner with mom, dad doesn't show up until very late, it seems that he had a celebration at his work. This night I could sleep all my daily hours or at least the hours I was used to and maybe my dreams would be perfect if the wind doesn't have make all that noise. One of my big problems was to try to sleep again.

I woke up next morning feeling a little tired but this was a long day too but it was a long day with my brother. I manage to go to the table to take breakfast this time; mom and dad were there already. With one open eye I tried put some butter in my toast and drink my orange juice.

-"Yesterday I come late so I hope that you have studied for today" – with that kina of questions he always woke me up.

-"Yes dad, I've study like always"

-"I hope so. So how was your school day yesterday?" – this last question was a little bit strange even for him… does he knows?

-"Well… nothing special"

-"And what part are you going to do in the play? Or it is nothing special?"

-"How do you know?"

-"Your mom told me all about the play. We meet each other yesterday at the train. So… you are?" – I wasn't expecting this from my own mother

-"Well… I really don't like it… I'm not happy with this…"

-"Your part in the play is?" – I could notice some kind of angst in his voice… he really wants to know it…

-"I'm Snowhite" – I heard them laugh. – "it is not funny! A girl could performed that but I get the roll only for my stupid black hair! Because it is too black! Couldn't they were any long hair or dye their heads? Why me?"

-"Stop your stupid protest and begin to memorize all your parts! I guess you are going to study that with your brother don't you?"

-"if you knew wich was my part in the play why did you ask it to me?"

-"I prefer to heard it from you or weren't you going to tell me?" – He was right… I was not going to tell him at least at the same day of the performance…

The conversation ends there because it was getting late. Everyone runs out of the house, I was left in the train station and they went to their work. I get in to school just in time. This day was more normal than yesterday and the online thing out of normal was the practices. It was boring to be there reading all the scripts. After these Kouichi and I went to his house so we could begin to learn all our lines. The idea was nice but I haven't asked for permission. The permission wasn't hard to get the problem was to try to contact with them and ask for it.

I looked for a telephone a tour break. I call my dad first and like always his movil rings but he never speak. I have to call him at his office… it was bad to forget my movil at house… with that things would be easier.

-"Hello… May I speak with mister Minamoto?"

_-"In these moments he is not at his office. What's your name? Could I take your message?" – _damm!

-"I'm his son… Kouji. So.. when is my dad coming?"

_-"I don't know. Do you want him to call you?"_

-"No, just tell him I call him and I'm calling him back in three hours so please he must answer his movil" – that was my only plan. Other option was to call Tomoko but I couldn't remember her work's number. It doesn't matter now, I was going to call dad in the next break. Hopefully I was luckier this time…

-"Hello? Dad?"

_-"Hello Kouji… What's your problem son? Did you forgot your cell phone?"_

-"Yes I forgot but I was calling you for a permission, I want to go to Kouichi's place. We are going to make our homework and learn our lines… could I go?"

_-"Ok, but when are you going to go home?"_

-"I don't know… Could I sleepover with mom or maybe you could come to pick me up.."

_-"Impossible… I was not planning to return home today… I will return to home but it is going to be very late! It would be better if you return to home by your own, your brother is going to go to our home in the weekends right?"_

-"Couldn't you pass by Kouichi's house late then?"

_-"Allright… then we can study all the stuff you have all the way home just to stay awake" – _This was beginning to turn into a bad idea – "_Then see you later Kouji, I have to work now" _

-"See you later"

-"So… what did he said?" – Kouichi was all the time by my side hearing everything but ask me just in case.

-"I have permission and he is coming to pick me up very late so he could see if I really study. I'm beginning to get tired of this"

-"Cheer yourself, alter all we are going to study at house and make our homework and learn our lines. You learn faster, that helps!" - Kouichi was right but it doesn't excite me very much.

We went at his place alter the classes. I could see my mom before she goes to work, we have enough time to lunch the three of us… I like to come here in the mid of the week because it was always a good idea.

When mom left the house we clean the entire kitchen and began to do the homework. Mom's soup was so warm that I feel the necessity to sleep a little bit, if not then my eyes were going to close and my homework was going to stay there forever.

-"Maybe you should sleep for a while, at least half an hour to rest your eyes. Why don't you take a nap?"

-" Really? But if I take a nap maybe I'm not going to wake up and never finish my homework…"

-"You are going to finish it! Your sense of responsibility will wake you up, after all dad is going to test you in the car"

-"Thanks for bring me that to my mind, I don't want to sleep anymore… have to study… "

-"Relax, you can't study like this. Do what I told you and have a break. Sleep half an hour and you would feel fresh to study"

-"Alright… but try to wake me up please" – I walk away from the table to the couch at the living room.

-"Wouldn't it be better if you go and rest in our bedroom? Bed is more comfortable than a couch" – he was right but I dind't want to go alone to bed…

-"I'm feel fine here!" – Kouichi doesn't pay attention to my words and keep saying for me to rest in the bedroom. Finally he ends pushing me into our room and lying me in the bed. – "I don't want to sleep anymore Kouichi… really"

-"Don't be nonsense and close your eyes please" – I did what he told me and try to relax closing my eyes. I count lambs jumping a bench but I only reach to the third one because it was so boring in that way. Then I feel my brother's hands that were trying to relax my head and neck.

-"It feels good!"

-"Do you want a complete massage? Mom taught me how to do it… maybe she should do it one for you… it really helps!"

-"You are doing it fine!"

-"Well then I'm going to try to do it one, you will be my lab bunny!" – I accept to be his experiment and lay face down just like he told me. I close my eyes and wait for his hands. His fingers were pinching my neck relaxing it instantly, my shoulders were beginning to relax too because I feel them like jello. The massages were good and to be truth they give me more energy. –"Do you fell better?"

-"Yes, thanks to you!"

-"Well, now pay me!" – I was surprised for my brother's request… I thought it was free.

-"But… I didn't bring a lot of money today…"

-"Silly! I don't want money!" – his lips were closer to mine and without noticing they were stick together. Without noticing I was laying on the bed kissing with my brother. It was the first time that I was feeling his tongue inside my mouth and it fells like a dream come true. But when I feel like the situation was out of control I try to stop it…

-"Wait… we can't been doing this"

-"No, you are right… I think I left me go. I'm sorry, I didn't want you to feel like this"

-"No, it is not like that… it is that I feel this is not correct and my half an tour finished" – I feel strange but I couldn't feel like that because he was going to feel bad with himself and tha was not my intention. We both stay quiet for a while and then we get out of the room and begin doing homework.

Hopefully we didn't have a lot of homework for next day, just a few math problems and a couple of sentences in English. When we finish Kouichi went to the couch to watch his TV show meanwhile I try to study something more and when I finish we begin to practice for the play.

Our dialogue wasn't a lot and that's because Snowhite was sleep. The dialogues were simple and that was good because it was our first time acting with a principal roll and the possibilities to miss something were high especially with hard words. A hard thing to do was to try to module our boy voices. The difficult part of practices were the kiss part but it was difficult not only because I was practicing it with my brother, no, it was difficult because my real partner was my best friend Takuya and I couldn't imagine how was going to be the practice with him.

-"What are we?" – that was my question and Kouichi seems not to understand because he didn't answered.

-"Escuse me? Aren't we brothers? You are asking about what?"

-"Well… something like that. I know we are brothers but are we something more?"

-"You mean like boyfriends?"

-"Yeah… I'm not asking you for it but… do you know what we are?"

-"I didn't know but if it make you happy then we could be something" – I began to think. The question have come without a motive but it was something that was in my mind since yesterday. Our relationship like brothers was stronger and the kisses we gave was something. The silence was deeper than ever and was becoming uncomfortable. – "Kouji… do you want to be with me in a formal way?" - his words moves me… That question was what I think it means? I didn't answered at that moment… I just give him a kiss… something more than a simple word…

That night we stay together in the couch waiting for someone to come. The first one was mom that was so tired that eats and went to bed. Dad didn't come until later so I went to rest with my brother. I lay at his side until dad arrives and I have to get up. The only thing that gives me hope was that I will see him again in a few hours or as soon as the classes begins…

**TBC…**

Ok… too much Sakura for me! n.n I want to thanks to the ones who left me a review last time and I really hopes you to left me a review again.

Last time I was looking for a beta andLady Mekooffers. Thank for your offer but I can't mail you this chapter for check… is your mail working?

Thanks TALA MINE-TALA HOT I already read you offer too and add you to msn messenger, I hope I could contact you but if not my e-mail is or 


	5. Supposed to warm

**Hi… thank you very much for your reviews! Sorry I'm this late but I was a little busy lately.**

**I also want to thanks my beta Tala Mine Tala Hot …. You are awesome!**

**Daybreak**

**Chapter 5: Supposed to Warm**

It was a normal and common Wednesday, I'm supposed to be tired but I'm not , I feel full of energy… no, to be honest I knew why I was in such good mood, it was because of yesterday, being with my brother was everything to me. I get ready as fast as I can and with the hurry I almost forgot to eat my breakfast. As a result of my hyperactivity I get too early to school… I was the first one there, no one out no one in… the classrooms were like deserts now. I prepare my books for today; I've a lot of time! The time was on my side today so I get a time to read. I give a peek once in a while just to see whose coming. The classroom has now a lot of people, it was amazing to relieve that this place was so peaceful a long time ago because now it was transformed in a battlefield.

But in all this mess I couldn't see where my brother was. I was beginning to get worried when I saw him come into the class but his face looked tired and breathless, it looked like he had run to get in time… has he oversleep again?

-"You are fine… right?"

-"I woke up a little late today and I loose the train. Dad gave a ride but only to next station"

-"I see. You were late at home yesterday night" – we couldn't keep talking because the teacher had come into the classroom in that moment. I turn my eyes into her but I couldn't pay enough attention. My eyes were at my brother's face and then in his knee – "You'r bleeding!" – Everyone turn to see us now…I think I didn't speak… I yelled.

-"Are you bleeding Mister Minamoto?" – The teacher asks Kouji who doesn't know where to hide his face.

-"It's nothing, I mean it" – but she didn't belive him, by the other side she got closer to him just to watch the wound – "Ouch!"

-"So it was nothing serious?" – The teacher had pressed the wound without taking off Kouji's pants but when she gave it a peek she almost yells. Kouji's pants covers the wound completely but seen it without the pants the wound was something serious. He has a hole in the knee and in the middle of the hole was a tiny pebble – "Kouichi… could you please take your brother to the nurse? That wound needs attention" – She didn't have to ask me that because that was exactly what I was going to do even if she hadn't given me permission. I stand up and like a jack in the box and help Kouji to stand up too. When I touched him I feel like he was, in some weird way, taking energy from me… I could feel his pain.

We get out of the classroom and walk slowly toward the nurse. He was walking a little funny now because he couldn't walk with his right leg without making it hurt more.

-"Do you know that you could have gone to the nurse first? How did you make that thing in your knee?" – Kouji stays quiet for a little bit. I didn't know if he was trying to get a story or the wound was hurting him too much too even speak.

-"I ran out of the train. When I was coming here I fell down and it gave me this wound, I was late because of this too" - We get into the nurse and I sit him in the bed near the doctor's desk, the doctor wasn't here by now.

-"Stay here, I'm going to look for the doctor" – I turn myself to left this place but his hand stops me.

-"Don't leave me alone and don't get mad with me either"

-"I'm not mad with you, I'm worried. Why didn't you tell me about this when you arrived? What were you waiting for?" – He let my hand go but he didn't say a word. I close my eyes and breathed a little trying to calm myself and then I noticed… he was breathing faster than usual – "You have something more, right?" – I hate when he stays like that without saying a word.

-"Don't be mad. Don't be mad" – I was beginning to get worried… "Why would I be mad?"

-"If you don't want me to be mad with you then tell me what is wrong. I know there is something that you are not telling me" – I noticed when he took a little more air to speak… he was taking my energy again… could that be possible?

-"I don't feel good right now. I came to school because I didn't want to stay alone at home. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to worry anyone"

-"How do you feel?"

-"It is a little hard to breath right now. My chest hurts especially when I cough." – He was telling me the truth and it was very serious matter. – "When I ran to get here I fell and that was because I had to stop because I couldn't breath" - I was mad with him right now, it was stupid, he was stupid and without noticing it, I hit him. We stay in silence and the only noise in the room was his even faster breathing.

-"Stay here I'm going to look for the doctor" – I left him there and ran to find the doctor. I didn't know where the doctor could be… but maybe the doctor was in the teacher's room. I knocked the door and a teacher came and opens the door.

-"Yes?"

-"Good morning, is the doctor here? My brother doesn't feel ok, he is breathing faster than usual" – The teacher goes in to the room and call for the doctor who was there hopefully. Without wasting time we went to the nurse and in the way I tried to tell her what I know.

What she did first was check his breathing. I was standing up in the corner of the room waiting for my brother to be ok. I was more calm now that the doctor was with him but what scares me was the fact that Kouji was not looking at me… maybe I was to hard on him.

-"You are his brother right? Ok, go and call to your house and ask your parents to come and pick up your brother. It would be better if he stays at home" – I would like to stay there with my brother but the doctor send me with a note to the direction to call my dad. The secretary marked the number and,lucky me, he wasn't to busy in that moment.

-_"Kouichi? Is something wrong?"_

-"Yes but don't worry. Kouji is sick but he is at the nurse right now. The Doctor asked if you could come to pick up Kouji because he has to be resting in his bed at home"

-_"But what happen to him?"_

-"I'm not sure, doctor didn't told me everything but what Kouji told me was that he couldn't breath properly… do you know something?"

-"No but I'm on my way!" – dad put down the phone, he sounds as worried as me. I went back to the nurse, Kouji was in the same spot I left him but he has a mask in his face, he looks more calm and stable. He looks better now. I get closer to him and he tries to talk to me but the doctor reminds him to stay quiet.

-"Did you call to your parents?"

-"My dad is in his way. Do you think I could stay with my brother until my father comes here? It won't be a lot of time" – the doctor agrees and let me stay taking care of my brother only until dad came. Kouji's breathing was better now. The doctor told him to lay in one of the two beds, he did it and I sit just by his side - "Feeling fine?"

-"Better by now but… my chest still hurts. Kouichi…I'm sorry"

-"Uh?"

-"I didn't want to worry you, really it was not my intention…"

-"Don't feel sorry… You really scared me but you are fine now… right? What you have to do now is take care of yourself and if you don't feel well then say it" – the doctor came again cutting our moment.

-"Kouji Minamoto, your dad is here. Get up and grab your staff" – I help him. I didn't care that he continues repeating me that he was ok. I carry his backpack and grab him by the arm and the both went to see dad who was coming to the nurse.

-"What happen? Why didn't you tell me you were sick? We could have been prepared for this situation" – Kouji was sorry and that was exactly what I was trying to say him, apparently Kouji had learn this – "Kouichi are you coming later with the homework for your brother?"

-"I'll be there just as soon as classes are over. Could you call mom for me and tell her that? I don't want to worry her" – Dad promised to call her just as soon he arrives home because his batteries were off now. I went with them to the parking lot and help Kouji to get into the car – "See you later" – I give him a kiss in his forehead something that make his blush completely.

The classes were normal for the rest of the day for me. I have to pay extra attention because I have to explain Kouji everything. I take the scripts of the play to memorize them with him because the teacher was anxious he couldn't get to the play. I knew he was going to be ok for that day… I didn't want to act… it was something that scares me to death. When classes finish I went to see him; Takuya and the others told me they were going too but later.

When I arrive at the house I noticed that dad had to be here all day with Kouji because he couldn't leave him alone. It seems that Tomoko has had a hard today too and that's why she couldn't be there. When dad saw me he thanks me and run into the car and drives to his work. I didn't have any problem to be with Kouji and taking care of him.

-"I'm here Kouji! How are you?" – I get into his room and found him in his bed. He looks tired.

-"Hello Kouichi" – I have the need to kiss him. He was with his blue stripe pajamas and a yellow robe. What makes him more provocative than ever were his cheeks that have a shade of pink… they were stand out from his pale skin and his hair… His hair was free of bandanas… he looks so cute! – "Is anything wrong?" - I get closer to him and sit at his side; I stay there looking at him for a while but I couldn't stay like this forever so I kiss him. His lips were warm and taste like medicine but they welcomed me. I couldn't leave them but have to because he cut the kiss… he needs to cough.

-"Are you ok Kouji? Do you need something?" – he doesn't stop coughing so I began to worry again. I run to the kitchen and bring him a glass of water but when I get there he was already better.

-"Don't worry… it's a little harsh, I'm better" – I put the glass at his side just in case and sit at his side.

-"But what do you have? The doctor told me you were sick but nothing more. Then she asks me to call dad"

-"Bronchus, nothing more"

-"Ok.. hey! The teacher gives me your part in the play. She scares when she finds out you were sick and now you were at home. She thinks your wound was serious but then the doctor told her everything and the fact that she doesn't know when you were going to come to school again so she ask me to give you this to learn it when you were here. She is scared about her play" – We began to laugh but Kouji stops suddenly ,again to cough.

-"She is right, I don't know when I can go back to school. Dad is going to hire a nurse for tomorrow maybe, he can't stay all week taking care of me all the week, no one can. You have to go to school, mom works, dad works, Tomoko works… no one can stay with me… I'm a burden again!"

-"You are not a burden!"

-"Yes I am! As soon as you get in this house dad run away to his work place and that was because he can´t leave me alone!"

-"I think you are getting conclusions to fast. Dad decide to stay here with you because he really cares and I'm here too because you are everything to me, because I love you. And our friends are also coming because they want to see how are you. You are not a burden, believe me!"

-"Sure? I'm none bothering you?"

-"Of course not" – I gave him a kiss in his forehead and I noticed him a little warm but that should be because he was covered with a lot of things. We began with the homework and tried to learn our lines. I heard him when he tried to tell me what he already had memorized. When he finished then it was my turn. Our friends came at five and stay with us for an hour more and less trying to cheer him up and see if he was better but when they go we were alone again.

There was something I wanted to do since I saw him lying in his bed. I stay at his side and began to comb his hair that was very straight. It was amazing that he could keep his hair this long and so well treated. Without noticing I put my hand at his back and feel his bronchus that sounds like a cat pouring. I saw him relax when I began to make him some massages… now he was lay face down. For moments my hands were going further than I was expected… under his pajama…

Kouji didn't say a word about this, but if he was quiet then everything was ok. My hands decide to explore a little further. My fingers were racing all over his back until the found the elastic of Kouji's pant. I stop there. This was not the moment and it was not the situations, after all Kouji was sick and he could get sicker because of me. I get out with my hands of this place and turn him to massage his chest and then I noticed something… he was sleep. His lips were there… red, wet and half open waiting for me to come and kiss them. All the day I fought to stop that impulse but this time was different. I lift him up a little making his hair lifted in the air and then… I kiss him. The surprise for me this time was to found his arms around my neck without trying to resist.

This was not the best day of my live but it was closet o be. We stay like this kissing each other until my dad and Tomoko get home and we were force cut it here. Dad give me a ride to my house but I want to stay with my brother but I was the one who have to go to school and bring the homework tomorrow. This was a wonderful wednesday and it seams that the next days were going to be as wonderful as this day… but I haven't count on something…

When I came back to Kouji's house that Thursday after school I was surprised because he was with a nurse at his side. It seems Kouji was right, they hired a nurse to be with him while dad and Tomoko Work. The nurse was a forty year old woman, she looks kina but she was very strict and never let Kouji do anything. She watches him all the day even when he was in the bathroom and that was a little disturbing. But fortunately she only works till five o'clock in the afternoon, past that hour Kouji was all mine. We did homework together when the nurse was with us but when she goes our fun and time together began.

We didn't do anything wrong but to be truth we were close to do something that Kouji has never left himself do. We begin with the massages that always relaxed him but little by little our hands ask for more. Our clothes were burning our skin so we have to take them off. Kouji doesn't want to take it off but I convinced him. We just want to know each other a little more but we didn't try to do something more… I think we need more time to get there.

On Thursday dad drives me again to my home with mom but the next day that I came back it was for me to stay there the weekend. I think that this was the first time I really want to stay at Kouji's place. Dad has to cover an event at the college and that is going to be all this Saturday and Tomoko… well she has to work too… All these things point to me like something great was going to happen…

**TBC**

I hope you like this chapter….. please send me reviews… I love them !


	6. Feezing Touch

Well… I couldn't make this sooner because at first I didn't have enough time to translate the chapter so now I'm looking for someone who knows English and Spanish to help me with it. If I don't get any beta for this job then please be patient because I'm going to take my time… for me it is very hard but I'm gonna do it!

I Hope you like this chapter

**Daybreak**

**Chapter 6: Freezing Touch**

Kouichi come to see me all over the week and he doesn't matter is his house was to far from mine. I really appreciate that because to spend all the day with the nurse and she was making me crazy. My days this week were more than dull in the mornings and in part of the afternoon too, until my brother gets home to make me company. My dad and Tomoko were out of the house every morning to go to work but they couldn't leave me alone in the house so they got the brilliant idea: to hire a Hatsu. Hatsu was the perfect nurse for the job because she didn't leave alone, that was good but sometimes I prefer to be alone… like when I need to go to the bathroom for example.

Now, make you feel that you are in company is one thing, to take care of you was other one but to keep you in the bed all the time without moving was totally different. That was what dad like the most I think because in that way he doesn't feel so guilty to leaving me alone, it was perfect for him. My life with Hatsu as I say before was totally boring and my day with her begins at 7:30 am when she arrives to our home and my parents left her in charge of me and the house. What she does first was going to my room and wakes me up. She sits me in a chair all cover with sweaters to not get a cold, but between us that was impossible because every single window and door of the house was close. Well, meanwhile she fix my bed making my 'sheets' breath a little just to return me to the bed. My feet were forbibben to touch the floor so she enjoys carry me and involving me with the bed clothes like a worm. In this way I couldn't move even an inch, my body was in this kind of prison only release when I have to go to the bathroom. When I walk I feel my body like sleep because it if difficult to move, it feels like I was going to break my bones.

My breakfast was at 8 o'clock and it was a warm fruit juice, I hate warm things, a tea and a toast with jelly or butter. She likes to sit at my side and count how many times I chew my food and she doesn't let me bite another piece of bread if I didn't chew at least 32 times. To watch Tv to kill the time was another forbibben thing because it kills my brain, she left me match only for an hour a day, videogames were out of my hands, I only could see them in the top of my stand getting dirt. Getting dirt was only a phrase because in my room couldn't be dirt, she loves to clean it at every moment.

There was a time for a nap in my daily schedule, that was the only thing I could do it by my own. My nap was about an hour a day, sometimes it was a little bit longer because I didn't want to wake up. The nap was like a salvation for me because the other things were boring, everything was boring except when Kouichi gets home… that was the only fun for me. She gave me my lunch at twelve but I prefer to eat it with my brother, it doesn't matter if I was hungry I just want to wait at 3 o'clock. But sometimes it was hard to stop her feeding me, she force me to eat at my hour, in this case I only eat a little part and leave the rest when Kouichi comes home. Kouichi says that this was very childish but I say that I deserved it because being with her without a escape needs a lot of sacrifices. He only laughs about it because he doesn't believe me that my life as a criminal could be this horrible until the moment I need to g oto the bathroom and he saw she enters with me.

But my day doesn't ends there. My dad has asked her to supervised my homework, not because he didn't trust in my brother, it was because he doesn't trust me. She reads me the books and make me memorized them, that wasn't too bad, the bad part was heard her with her dull voice everything was extra boring and I usually end sleeping between this time. There was something more that I didn't like and it was my lazy legs. When I try to stand up and go to the bathroom me legs were sleeping and didn't want to support my body. They look paler than usual, fluffy and almost strange to my eyes that were trying to recognized them.

Maybe those things were not that bad compare with this one and this one was something that makes me blush constantly. My personal life was completely gone when the 'sponge bath day' came. I was not used to the fact that someone baths me since when I was tour when dad finally understood I could take my bath alone in the tub while I play with the bubbles. Now I have to support someone that is no my family baths me… that was out of question! If this means to be sick then I didn't want to be sick anymore. The sponge bath was everyday and everyday I feels worse.

I never tell this bath thing to Kouichi because he was going to make fun of me. But I continue feeling dirty and it was because of my hair. I convince her to help me to wash it so I could feel better with myself. Washing my hair was something that makes me happy in this hard times for me. With hot water, fruits shampoo… I like to treat well my hair. Something bad was that I have to dry it with the hair dryer but that was the only condition she gives me. In my bed I comb it and fix it, that was my other hobbie and fun... until three o'clock.

But three o'clock was not the end of Hatsu, she stays with me until five. As I say she has to supervise the homework that my brother brings me from nose to toe. She didn't leave home until she doesn't see at least half of the homework done and that mean well done homework. We didn't dare to disobey her while she was with us but when she has to leave Kouichi always went with her to open the door. When I heard the sound of the door closing I immediately jump out of the bed and stretch out a little bit.

Kouichi always laugh about this and say: 'If you don't like it then why don't you tell her?' and he was right but I just couldn't say it… and I say it and then I make her feel bad? Kouichi notices this and tries to cheer me up telling me things that had happen at school, things like gossips, that Izumi fell in the ladders and that she uses Tomoki like a couch or jokes that Takuya always make at lunch or that Jumpei has a new maiden that prepares delicious meals. Kouichi also told me that the teacher was waiting for me for the play… she was kind of hysteric… always speaking alone, I really wish to return to classes and see this with my own eyes.

What we used to do together was match Tv, he also comb my hair… that feels so good because it was very soft… for me it was very relaxing. But there was something better than that… it was Kouichi trying to relax me, massages always had the same effect on me, they left me just there… Then comes a time that we get tired of this kind of games that we couldn't stop our wills to know each others a little better but I always try to stop this kind of situations but I didn't know why... I couldn't understand why.

* * *

Today for example I feel a little better, it is Friday and this was going to be a good weekend. Kouichi would come this afternoon and he will stay here until Sunday that he will return with mom. Hatsu like always came home at 7:30 am and after a while she came into my room bringing with her my breakfast, and I like always lay here like a warm without moving wait here for her. For what I know tomorrow Hatsu was not coming, the same for the Sunday nut those things make me think a little bit more… I was going to spend all the Saturday alone with Kouichi because he and Tomoko had important things to do. All day alone with him could mean a lot of things but I have already a general idea where this could end. It was not that I was scared about my brother, no, I know that he has a limit too… what I didn't know was that if I could support that limit…

I didn't want to drink my tea this morning, I was tired of it… I always get hurt trying to drink it…I was nerves and I have to control myself but I couldn't take the idea about Kouichi out of my head. I count until ten to relax myself and control once again my brain but my hand drops my juice and then… I have to take the sponge bath earlier than I expected.

Hatsu didn't get angry like I think she would… maybe she was use to this kina of things. Or maybe she has to accept me because dad was paying her for it so she couldn't say anything. If I was right then if I told her that I don't like what she was doing then maybe she was not going to feel bad. I was going to be one more of her patients that complain her. Everything was on my mind now but I didn't say a word…

-"You are not fine today… you look nervous… Do you want to take your nap?"

-"No, I don't want to sleep"

-"There are some pills that you could take that could help you sleep… If you are feeling to tired then maybe I could give you one… but only for this time." – The offer sounds good… maybe I could take one…

-"But if at night I can't sleep… could I have one?" – She was more serious than before and with a look she tried to read my darkest thought.

-"You are only a kid and you should not get aware to those things. If you can't sleep at night then is better if you try to get tired yourself read something. Pills are only recommended by doctors and we, the nurses, recommended only in extreme cases. Try to sleep now" – She put the pills away of my sight and tied me with my covers. I couldn't move now…

I was having an idea… I ask her permission to go to the bathroom so she had to release me form my bed prision. I began to walk to the bathroom and try to finish my plan. With a fast move I drop a frame breaking the glass. Now thousand of pieces were all over the floor; pieces that could hurt my unprotected feet that Hatsu was trying to take care of. Hatsu was so scared that she runs into the first floor to look for the broom to pick up all the pieces meanwhile I was checking Hatsu's briefcase. She has too many pills in there but only two of them look like the one I had already see. I could heard Hatsu's footsteps coming closer but I have not decide which one try so I grab the two of them and hide them in my night table. As fast as I could I return to the same spot were she had left me but something goes wrong… I get hurt with one of those tiny pieces. I didn't notice this at first until I walk a little bit more that was the step that put the piece even farther into my skin.

I get back to bed while Hatsu opens again her briefcase looking for her staff to fix my wound. I was scared, she could figure it out that some of her pills were missing but hopefully she doesn't even notice it. I was feeling nervous again so I ask her for a glass of water… I wanted to try the pills. Hatsu went for what I ask her and in the mean time I choose one pill and put it in my mouth without her known. It looks like I choose the right one because after a while I began to feel the dullness… my eyes began to close...

* * *

When I open my eyes again my head was in pain… Hatsu and Kouichi were seated at my side… was it so late?

-"You are finally awake!"

-"I didn't sleep well last night" – I lie… I was crossing my fingers hoping that she couldn't suspect but they were more worried about me.

-"You didn't look well… maybe it is because you haven't eat". – Hatsu went to the kitchen to bring me food

-"How long are you here? Are you going to eat with me?"

-"Well.. if you want I can eat an apple with you because I had already eat. I get here around an hour ago" – I didn't like to eat alone… my stomach stop making noises. When my food arrived I only bite it a little but never finish it… I wanted to throw out – "Are you sure you are feeling fine?"

-"Yeah, sure"

-"Lier. Your face told everything" – Kouichi had figure it out… what a shame!

-"All right… It is not that I feel sick, it is just that when I wake up I usually don't feel well but this is ok, I'm fine… really" – I tried to forgot everything that could remind me pain. We began doing our homework until Hatsu left the house. When she was gone I felt better, maybe I was feeling like that because I know that I have done something wrong and looking at her reminds me it every time.

When we finished our homework we lay on my bed to match the ceiling. My head still ached but a little lower. I close my eyes and tried to eliminate the pain. I feel like I was in a cloud, for me the time has stopped in that second. I began to count until 10 in my head when I decided t open my eyes again and watch some tv with Kouichi… Our program would be on air anytime soon but when I open my eyes everything was so dark. I tried to find Kouichi with my hands but I was there alone. I tried to focused and listened voices at first floor. I looked at the digital clock and it told me that I was fast sleep or three hours… Now it was 9 o'clock, dad, Tomoko and Kouichi should be eating… my stomach wants to eat too. I tried to ask for someone to come here for me but my throat was dried so I prefer to go there without doing noise…

I put my covers to one side and looked for my sleepers; everything was dark under my bed. My head was spinning… My robe was hanged in the door so I put it on. I walked toward the ladder grabbing everything I could just to find some support, my legs were too lazy. I take my time getting to he first floor but I was scared that maybe I could fell them; one step first and then the other one but finally I get there. I could see the light in the dinner room, I lean in one of the walls so they can see my face. My face at the door has all the attention I wanted…

-"What the hell are you doing here? You should be in your bed! Go there now!" – Dad doesn't like to see me there so Kouichi ran to help me.

-"I was hungry so I just came here. I'm bored up there, I wanted to walk a little, that's all"

-"Maybe you should obey us KOuji. You don't look ok for me… you look tired" – Tomoko was right when she said tired but I was really bored in my room, I wanted to walk and be in the living room for a while.

-"Can I stay here just for a while? As soon as I finished my food could be?" – I tried to put my puppy face to convinced Tomoko, if she said yes then she could convinced dad. Tomoko looked dad… it seams that my plan had worked…

-"All right, but eat fast" – Dad give it up and let me stay. Tomoko gave me warm soup with meat, wooden sticks, yakitori and obento. Dinner was delicious but when I finished it I felt asleep. – "See? You are feeling sick again, right? Return to your room" – I didn't say anything, I stood up and returned to my room. I made it to the ladders but I couldn't see right… I sit in one of the steps and began to climb the others just like when I was three. I got into my room crawling like a baby and with enough force I climb my bed… Maybe I shouldn't have take the whole pill… maybe one half was enough for me… Kouichi came to my room too alter a while.

-"How are you feeling?" – I felt like in a cloud…

-"I'm sleepy… I think I'm getting used to sep all the day… don't you want to sep with me?" – I noticed Kouichi jump a little, maybe my words were miss understood but I really want to sep with my brother, by his side. After a little while dad was helping Kouichi with the beds, they put them together so we could sleep in there. This was not the first time that we do this but it was always hard to move them, especially when you are alone.

Kouichi puts his pijama and lay at my side as I asked him. The room was light only by the street's light, it was very rare when it was lit by car's light. We were looking at my room's ceiling… we have not do anything more today but it looks like the ceiling had something that was very interesting. Everything was so silent until Kouichi speak.

-"Kouji… rest… tomorrow is going to be better…" – his words were like whispers… I didn't blame him… I was sleeping too…

* * *

When I woke up it was already morning, the birds that were singing in my window and woke me up every morning were doing their job. When I noticed Kouichi was still sleeping at my side… that was something strange because he always woke up early, it doesn't matter if it was Saturday or Sunday. I looked it again and I found that our hands were interlaced just as our legs, I was getting warmer with this situation but luckily no one had see us. I released Kouichi's arm and leg and tried to sit. I put my legs on the covers and tried to play a little with them. It would be better a little of exercise for them.

-"It's fun to look at you playing like this… when did you stop doing it? Since you use diapers?"

-"Don't laugh! You will do it too if your legs were lay here with nothing to do all the day!" – Kouichi couldn't stop laughing.

-"Well… I think you look better now than yesterday… and that's good!" – We stared to laugh again until we heard Tomoko's voice calling Kouichi to have breakfast.

-"Ask them if I could go downstairs to eat with you… tell them that I'm feeling fine and that I'm bored here and if you can't convince them then ask then to come here please… or make your puppy eyes… that always Works!" – Kouichi went out of my room with my words in his mind. Convince Tomoko was easy, dad has gone earlier today and in a while she was going to go too.

This time breakfast was not dull like the other days. Tomoko had prepared some hot dogs, there was milk and coffee too and so the orange juice… everything looks good.

-"I'm sorry Kouji but Hatsu say that you couldn't drink the milk today and the orange juice too because it is too cold for you… or you want me to warm it?" – my spirit was dead… Hatsu had kill my spirit and ruin my breakfast.

-"All right… then give me tea then and no juice please" – At least I could have the hot dog. I really wanted to eat what Kouichi was eating but I couldn't. I get angry when Tomoko told me that I couldn't eat the hot dog too because it was greasy, instead she gave me a toast, a slice of cheese and jam; I like it too but I really want to eat the hot dog…

Alter breakfast I have to return to my bedroom as I promised. I look like a lion caged, I didn't want to be in bed so I began to walk around my room. By the window I could see how Tomoko's car disappeared by the street. Kouichi came into my room after a while…

-"Humm I don't know if I should do this but… let's have this as a secret…" – his back was hidding a piece of bread… and that smell was…

-"Hot dog!" – he gives me the hot dog… it's been a while since I didn't eat that… it was delicious. When I finished my bad humor was gone completely. Kouichi and I went to the bathroom to brush our teeth together.

-"Ok… When do you want to take your bath?" – Did I heard it clearly? – "Tomoko left me a list, Hatsu's list, it says that I have to help you with your bath… 'Spongebath'.What's that?" – I turn red..

-"It is a normal bath but using the sponge… that's it" – I didn't tell him the part that I shouldn't touch the water but today I have to wash my hair so it doesn't matter.

-"So you are going to take your bath now or later?" – I was thinking – "Better now because I have to use the hair dryer and it is better soon than never" – Kouichi gets out to find the towels. I began to fill the bathtub with hot water … I poured the bubbles and everything I couldn't use when Hatsu was here. When Kouichi came back he had bring a lot of towels. I take out my clothes with shame to get into the hot water but then I noticed that I was not the only one doing this.

-"You… you are going… to take a bath with me?"

-"Yes, why not?" – For me it was as strange as Hatsu's presence in the bathroom with me but if I had accepted that then this was allowed too. We fit perfectly in the bathtub. Kouichi began to wash my back… it feels so good… I also help him with his back… this was so normal and it was fun too. What it took more time was washing my hair but it was something I have to do.

When we finish he puts me a lot of towels and the he cover himself before opening the door. He carried me into our bedroom because he doesn't want to wet the floor… I feel like a baby. He sits me in the bed and turn on the hair dryer. It feels nice when he passes the comb while the dryer was working… it relaxes me a lot until the telephone rang and Kouichi had to go to answered it. I stay there at my bed and continue with the job, drying and combing once in a while. I looked at the mirror… mi face looks thinner than before… was it because I stop eating junk food? I was so concentrated in my reflex that I didn't noticed when Kouichi came in and scared me making me jump. Both of us fell of the bed, me at the bottom, he at the top… I couldn't stop the redness in my face. Kouichi was as red as me but he at least reacted and stands up as fast as he could just to help me. I feel like a power that pushes me to him… it was a powerful force… I couldn't do anything more than hug him.

My hug was answered by a kiss in my forehead that little by littler was going down into my lips. My towel fell and another force pulls me into the bed. I stay there looking my brother waiting for something to happen… anything… I close my eyes and with my arms I pull hi to me. I gave him a kiss and talk to him with the eyes… he was nervous and as lost as I was…

-"Do you have any idea?"

-"I have some ideas but I don't know…" – Kouichi looks truthfull but if he had an idea then…

-"We could try… right?"

-"Well…" - began with the same… playing a little with me biting my neck without letting marks because that could be dangerous… his hands were everywhere, the same with my own hands. I already know that his weak point was his eras and he knows mine was the neck. Our bodies were stick together and in this way we wanted to do something more… but we didn't know what…

* * *

My pain was just for a while, more and less for two days but the intensity was becoming very low. Kouichi in other part was worried about my pain and tries to make everything for me just in compensation about that… Reflexing in the night looking the ceiling of my bedroom I realized that the pain and all those thing were just part of the experience but after all I really like it… it was really good… now I just only ask myself when could we repeat this again?

At night we lay together in our bed. No one knows about what we have done and they couldn't figure it out. In the dark of the night we play again. We were know that we couldn't make any noise because my parents were next door but I couldn't stop touching him and stop him touching me… this was like a drug…

TBC

Well it's done! I have to cut something here because it is a little bit … lemon so if you want to read that part then give me your mails so I can send it to you or you could also go to my website where you can find the complete chapter. My website is in my profile so go and visit please!

See you next time


End file.
